


Home

by Briarfox13



Category: Blood and Wine - Fandom, The Witcher Blood and Wine, The Witcher Wild Hun, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Art, F/M, Finding Love, Fluffy, Higher Vampire, Nilfgaard, Toussaint - Freeform, Witcher Vampire, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: Art byGeraltsbeardon Tumblr





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Geraltsbeard on Tumblr

Detlaff looked around at the small misfit part around the fire. He’d never have expected to have found a family after the events of Beauclair; he had gotten out by the skin of his teeth and by the good graces of the Witcher Geralt.

He had fled far from the place he’s had called home and the friends he had called family. Detlaff had found himself alone and in the wilderness once more.

But it was in these woods, that the vampire had found them. A small ragtag group of humans, elves and everyone in between travelling to destinations unknown. They didn’t care he was a vampire and a murderer, in fact, they embraced it-adding to their own dark secrets.

There was Mollie with her wide grins on the run; Ethrain the elf with his scowl abandoned and lost as a child. Devon and the twins who harboured dark secrets. 

But it Aneirin who had caught his eye: a warrior born in the fire and blood of her enemies that had turned tail on her homeland and fled. With her bright green eye and lion’s hair, she was beautiful in her own way. She could never be Syanna and he was grateful for that. The Sun of Nilfgaard was so different from her and he loved her for that.

Yes, love was what he felt in the pit of his stomach everytime she passed by. Wrapping an arm around the woman, he pulled her close. Detlaff always felt safer with her around: Aneirin sighed as she leaned on his shoulder, watching the fire flicker a soft smile on her scarred face.

The vampire smiled gently casting his gaze across his new family and the woman he’d spend the rest of time with. He was home.


End file.
